


Amphitrite {Ben Solo}

by TheLuofLus



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequels
Genre: F/M, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Star Wars Spoilers, star wars fan fic, star wars sequel trilogy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLuofLus/pseuds/TheLuofLus
Summary: AMPHITRITE:: in Greek mythology, the goddess of the seaBook one - LoveAmphitrite is one of the many chosen Padwans taken by Luke Skywalker to train and learn the ways of the Jedi. Only with Amphitrite, there's one small problem. She has absolutely no idea where she is from or how she got to Luke's training. She is almost positive that she isn't force sensitive like everyone else and feels a bit more like an outcast then a padawan. This is what leads to her strange and unorthodox bond with Ben Solo, who also tends to feel a bit different then everyone else. Through their relationship they learn of Amphitrite's strange abilities, unlike any other padawan, and Ben's haunting call to the darkness.{ I do not own Star Wars but I do own my original story and characters. Do not copy or reference without permission. }Story originally posted on wattpad, my original fanfic
Relationships: Ben Solo | Original Character





	1. Chapter one - Dreams

The soothing sound of waves against rocks was a settling white noise background for the blurred scene. The pearlescent rays of moonlight were the only source of illumination in the visage. A cold breeze swept across her face causing stray strands of golden hair to brush across her fair skin and a shiver down her spine. She had no idea where she was but there was a sense of familiarity that she could not argue nor deny. Under her feet she could feel the sensation of cold smoothe stone, she was barefoot. She didn't mind that, however, she was usually barefoot and such a concept didn't seem to bother her at all. The night felt calm and there was a comforting scent of Jasmine flowers and clean ocean waves. A person came into view, a girl. Her looks couldn't be made out in the blurred vision but from what she could see, the girl seemed to have a mass of dark brown hair that flowed freely in the wind. Her skin was pale and her eyes seemed to be a dark shade of blue like pools of water illuminated only by moonlight at the darkest hours of the night. She felt familiar, like somehow she knew her. She reached out and took her hand and pressed something small and cold into her palm. She couldn't see her well but she could tell the girl was smiling, but something about it seemed somber. The whole action felt evocative. She felt her own fingers impulsively close around the cold ornament in her hand, as if it were meant for her. And finally, as if deeply awaited for, the brown haired girl spoke. "I am the moon." Her words were stern yet soft and even though they would have seemed bizarre to anyone else, they seemed to make sense to her. They almost seemed to comfort her. She could feel the apparition slipping from her and the view began to fade. But not before she could get her own response out. As the girl and the sounds faded to black she could hear herself calling back, "And I am the sea."

Amphitrite could feel herself jolting awake in her small cot. Her silver snowflake shaped medallion was pressed firmly into her hand. She had been squeezing it tightly in her sleep again. It was the same dream as always. A strange girl in a strange place telling her the same thing and Amphitrite would respond the same way. Every. Single. Time. "About time you woke up." A familiar voice came from across the room. Amphitrite looked over to see her best friend, Leo. He looked worried but he flashed her a comforting smile. "You were uh... You were talking again in your sleep. Those same words. 'And I am the sea'. What does it mean?" He asked as he walked over to her. Amphitrite shook her head. "I wish I knew."


	2. Chapter two - arguing

"So are you going to tell Master Luke about your dreams?" Leo asked as Amphitrite put on her last layer of her jedi robes to match Leo's and the other padawans at the jedi temple. She looked at him and scoffed. "Absolutely not. Are you crazy?" "But why not?" Leo persisted. "They're just dreams, Leo. They don't mean anything." Leo sighed as they left Amphitrite's room. "But you could be wrong about that." "How so?" She asked as she walked with him to their training. "Well what if it's the Force trying to tell you something? Maybe it has to do with your past." Amphitrite scoffed again. "Not likely. I remember a few things about my past but a strange brunette girl standing at the shore of an ocean telling me that she 'is the moon' and then me responding with 'and I am the sea' is not one of them." "But you have no idea where you came from," Leo persisted as they walked, "Maybe it's a clue." "Yeah right." Amphitrite put him down yet again. She had always believed she came from nowhere. She never knew how she got to the Jedi temple and part of her didn't even want to know. It felt like part of her was trying to block that from her memory like she wouldn't want to know. Her past was a touchy subject for her, mainly because she knew next to nothing about it. She did have some memories though. She remembered her home had a lack of stars. A strange memory but it was one she had. She also remembered tall pale walls. Tall pale walls that were made to keep her safe. And one of her final memories was a pair of dark blue eyes, so dark they were like the sky before nightfall. Amphitrite was so busy talking to Leo, well more like arguing, that she didn't even see the person walking in the opposite direction in front of her. She ran straight into a boy with a mass of dark black hair. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I- Ben." She said as she quickly realized who she collided with. Ben merely looked down at her with sharp brown eyes. He looked at her pale face, obviously casting judgement about her in his own mind, and then he looked at Leo. He said nothing, took his eyes off of them and walked away


	3. Chapter three - Artemis

You cannot be serious, Artemis." Triton yelled at his first born daughter as she filled her quiver with freshly made arrows. Artemis slung the quiver over her shoulder and picked up her brown bow. She looked up at her father, a stern expression on her face. "I'm completely serious. Of course I cannot expect you to understand that, being as you are the reason we lost her in the first place." Artemis spat. Triton's fist clenched as he looked down at his daughter. "Your sister is gone. It is by no fault of mine and you know that. It's time for you to give up this foolish search mission you have been having for her for years and move on. It's what your little sister would have wanted." Artemis closed her eyes tight as she tried to tune out the words of her father. "No." she hissed before opening her eyes again. Her dark blue eyes were like the sky before nightfall. "You're wrong. My sister is alive. I can feel it." She pressed her pale fingers against her silver crescent moon medallion as if she could feel her sister straight through the pendant. "And I won't stop looking until I find her. No crevasse of the galaxy will be untouched." She looked down at the pendant in her fingers. "Don't worry, Amphitrite, I'm coming."

"Ben Solo is just a jerk." Leo began as he and Amphitrite walked to their training. "I can't believe he just ran into you like that and didn't even say anything." Leo added. It was obvious the boy could talk to a brick wall. He almost never stopped talking. "And did you see the way he looked at you?" Leo asked before he scoffed. "That boy is some bad news. You'd think with a princess for a mom, a Jedi master for an uncle, and- let's face it- basically a whole family that saved the entire galaxy from the tyranny of the Galatic Empire and the Sith, He'd learn to be a little kinder." Amphrite Sighed. There was certainly something different about the Solo boy but she wasn't quite sure if being a "jerk" was quite it. "Maybe he's just shy." She suggested but Leo rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Shy guys aren't rude when a girl bumps into them by mistake."


	4. Chapter four - Luke

"Today we are going to be discussing your connections with the force." Master Luke began as the padawans filled the temple. He instructed them all to take a seat on the temple floor. "Close your eyes." He told them all and the padawans followed. "And reach out with your mind. Feel the force and let it guide you." Amphitrite sat next to Leo and another one of her friends named Hazel. Hazel was a kind girl with curly red hair and bright blue eyes. She was from some lushly vegetated planet that Amphitrite could never seem to remember the name of. Hazel always seemed to have a strong connection with the nature around her. Amphitrite could tell she would not have any trouble connecting to the force. On her other side, Leo was sitting strong, breathing calmly. Amphitrite could feel and hear every breath he took. Leo was strong and stubborn. He would push his way to the force if he had to but he would connect with it no matter what. Amphitrite however, struggled. She felt no pull, no call, no nothing. It was as if the force wouldn't even listen to her. She could even sense the other padawans around her feeling the force but she was barren. Time began to creep by at an agonizingly slow pace. But soon the lesson was over. "You are all dismissed." Master Luke told the padawans. The students began to get up from their spots on the floor to leave. A soft chatter filled the room as friends talked about the lesson and what they would be doing afterwards. "Except for you, Padawan Amphitrite." Luke said and Amphitrite sighed. Leo and Hazel turned to look at her with wondering eyes. "I won't be long." She told them quietly. Leo nodded. "We'll wait for you outside." He told her as he looked to Hazel and told her they should go.


	5. Chapter five - “Save his soul”

"This is about me being different isn't it." Amphitrite began as Luke had asked her to stay. Luke sighed. "Unfortunately, you're right this time." He told her with a small frown on his face. Amphitrite bit her lip as she looked down at her feet, disappointed in herself. "I'm sorry, Master Luke, but I just don't think I can do this. I'm not like the others. I can't feel the force. I'm not meant to be a Jedi, you and I both know that." Luke looked down at her with cold, stern, grey eyes and Amphitrite looked up at him, worried that he might punish her for speaking out. "There is a reason for everything. The force has connected you with this place, with me, for a reason. You're supposed to be here." "Then why? Why am I here if I have to be forced to see just how different I am from everyone else each day. Do you have any idea how painful that is? It's bad enough that I have no idea who I am, or where I am from, but I also have to live in an environment where I am completely different from anyone else. No one else has problems with the force like me." "Settle down, Amphitrite." Luke commanded. Amphitrite let out a shaky breath before giving a small respectful bow to Luke. "I'm sorry Master, forgive me." Luke gave a small nod to the girl. "You remind me of my nephew." "Ben?" "Yes, Ben. You may not be able to see it but he is different from the others here too." "How? Your nephew-Ben is extremely gifted. He's probably the strongest padawan out here." "He wasn't always like that. His mother, Leia, knew from the moment her son was born with a shock of black hair that there would be a great pull to the darkness within him. I can feel it in him, the struggle, the pull inside of him. There is great conflict in my nephew. He just doesn't show it." Amphitrite looked at her master, confused. "Why are you telling me this?" Luke's eyes drifted from Amphitrite's eyes to her midnight black jedi braid. Yes, one lock of Amphitrite's golden blond hair was tainted the darkest shade of black and it was where her jedi braid was. Luke's eyes became soft for a moment. "Because," He said softly. "I told you, you remind me of him. Maybe you can get to him, I fear I can't. His mother wouldn't be able to bear to loosing him to the same darkness that took our father." "With all due respect, Master, what do you except me to do?" "You can understand him better then I can. Just try to talk to him. Find a way to 'save his soul'."


	6. Chapter six - Something I need to do

Amphitrite left the temple after her talk with Luke. His request to her was definitely not what she was expecting to hear from him. But it was a different challenge then what she had been facing with trying to reach out to a force that only chose to ignore her. She still didn't see how she and Ben Solo were similar at all but she guessed that was Luke's challenge after all. Her friends saw her not long after she left the Jedi temple. "Hey what did Luke have to talk to you about?" Leo asked as he came up to her with Hazel following behind him. "Just the usual." Amphitrite replied with a sad smile. "Just how he understands that I'm 'different' or whatever but I should keep trying to connect with the force because it brought me here for a reason and blah blah blah." She said and Hazel giggled at her words. It wasn't a complete lie, Amphitrite just figured that it was better to keep the whole "You are like my nephew" conversation out of what she told her friends. She wasn't too sure on how the would feel about their master claiming that she was like the Padawan black sheep. "Sounds like Typical old Master Luke." Hazel said and Amphitrite nodded with her smile. "Yep. Like I said, The usual." "Sounds like Luke hasn't changed." Leo mused along with the group. The sky had started to get cloudy and Amphitrite could feel moisture gathering in the air. It was going to rain soon. That's when she saw him. In the distance, sitting under a tree by a small pond in the are, was Ben Solo. He was by himself as usual and Amphitrite began to wonder if he actually had any friends at all. He seemed to be a rather sad individual now that she thought of it. He was always alone. She tore her gaze from him to her friends. "You guys go ahead. It's going to rain soon anyways. I'll catch up later." Leo and Hazel looked at her confused before looking at each other and back at her. "What? Why? Where are you going?" Leo asked. "Your clothes will get all wet if it rains. Don't you want to come inside with us?" Hazel asked as well. "I'll be fine. I don't mind the water. You two go ahead. I have something I need to do."


	7. Chapter seven - I know

"Hey." Amphitrite said softly as she sat down on the soft grass next to Ben. The boy with the raven colored hair didn't even turn to look over at her. He just kept his eyes trained on the pond in front of him. "I'm Amphitrite." She told him. "I know." He hissed. She knew he was edgy but there was no reason for him to be rude. But Luke had told her that there was turmoil inside of him, so for that she allowed him grace. "Your uncle said you were extremely gifted in the force." She said as she took her eyes off of him and instead looked at the pond that he was looking at. "I'm not." She added. "I know." He told her again, his voice just as monotones and spiteful as before. "Then what don't you know?" Amphitrite asked, her spirits had been a little tested by his attitude and he finally tore his gaze from the pond to look at her. His brown eyes were narrowed at her. "Sorry. That was rude." Amphitrite apologized calmly. A small silence fell between them as they both resumed looking at the pond. Amphitrite finally sighed. The clouds began to darken which symbolized rain was on its way. "I don't know where I came from." She finally said. The air around her was cool and she could start to feel a few cool drops of water on her skin. The rain was about to start. "The Force doesn't come easily to me, or at all. Your uncle thinks I'm just struggling because I don't know who I am or where I am from." She paused and looked over to him and surprisingly Ben was looking at her as she spoke and her ocean blue eyes met his Honey brown irises. "He said you would understand." Ben only stared at her for a bit, his eyes were emotionless and void of any feeling. He stood up. "You should go inside, it's going to rain and you don't want to be out here when it does." He told her as she stood up as well. She followed his instructions, thinking he would walk inside with her only to see him stay where he was by the pond, watching her as she walked away. Ben Solo sure was a strange boy... of that she had no doubt, but even still something about him intrigued her.


	8. Chapter eight - sister

"Your father means well, you know." A soft voice filled Artemis' ears. She turned to see the brunette haired Queen Iduna. Her mother. It was a known fact to all who knew Iduna that she practically radiated with peace and kindness. She was, in fact, both a true queen and mother to all. "He just wants to keep you safe." She added as she walked over to her daughter. Iduna was the image of grace, clothed in a flowing gown with ivory skin and soft blue eyes. She looked like a goddess almost. Artemis favored her a lot, but she had her father's spirit. She sighed as she shouldered her bow which was nestled against her armor. "I know." Artemis said quietly, admitting that her parents were right about one thing, they only wanted to keep her safe. "But I just have to keep looking, mother. I have to. I feel guilty if I even think about stopping." Iduna's expression softened as she walked over to her child and cupped her face with her perfect dainty hands. She looked into Artemis' matching blue eyes with a mother's love. "Oh, snowflake. Don't feel guilty. You know it's not your fault she's gone. It's no one's fault." Artemis shuddered to try to keep from crying. "I know." She whispered as she looked up at her mother. "But I just have to keep looking. She's alive. I can feel it." She said as she glanced down at the crescent moon necklace that hung from her neck. "I know." Her mother replied. Iduna's face was full of love but it also know reflected something more like understanding. She understood her daughter, she resonated with her. "I feel it too." She told her and Artemis looked up at her with a stunned expression. "You do?" She asked and the woman nodded. "Which is why I am telling you to go to her. But you need to leave before your father has another outburst or he may not permit you to leave." She said with a soft chuckle. With Iduna's blessing and her strong courageous heart, Artemis wrapped her arms around the woman in a swift and tight hug. "Thank you." She said softly. She would refuse to let anything else stand in the way of her finding her sister. "Of course." Her mother said as she stroked her hair. "Bring her home, Artemis."


	9. Chapter nine - The answers you seek are in the water

That night Amphitrite's strange dream continued. However, this time there were strange alterations to it. Amphitrite could feel the cool kiss of the ocean waves moving against her feet. She was ankle deep in the water, barefoot once more. The girl, the same girl from before with the dark brown flowing hair and dark blue eyes. The girl's appearance seemed stressed but it was deep, like she was trying to hide it from her. The feeling of the ocean at her feet seemed to calm her in a way she had never felt calm before. Amphitrite took in a deep breath as she felt any and all stress practically melt away as a result of the water at her feet. "The ocean is a part of you, Amphitrite." Her voice came softly, almost as if it were distant. "Your connection with the sea is unlike any other." She added. Amphitrite wanted to question her. She wanted to ask the girl what she could possibly mean by what she was saying but every time she tried to speak nothing came out of her mouth. It was almost as if she were mute. "Worry not, child of the sea." Her voice echoed in her ears. It was almost as if the girl could sense her confusion. "The answers you seek are within the water." Once again, Amphitrite was confused. All of this made no sense. She tried desperately to speak out and ask the girl what she meant but she fell silent once again. "I am the moon." The girl said softly. Amphitrite could feel herself slipping from the dream and back into reality. But as she felt herself come to the real world she could hear her own voice echoing in response to the girl. "And I am the sea." 

Amphitrite sat straight up in her bed. She was alone and it was still night. Her room was dark and everyone was still asleep. She looked out her window to see the full moons of the planet she was on shining down upon the jedi temple. She wondered what her dream had meant. Especially the strange girl in her dream. "The answers you seek are within the water." She repeated what the girl had told her. She hesitated for a moment before getting up and out of her bed. She looked around to make sure no one saw her as she slipped out of her room and escaped down to the same pond she had seen Ben at earlier. "The answers you seek are in the water."


	10. Chapter ten - The water

The crisp night air nipped at Amphitrite's pale skin. She walked out to the pond, the dew covered grass made her bare feet slick. It wasn't long before she stood at the edge of the pond. She looked out over it, almost as if she were waiting for something or someone to tell her what to do next. She finally took a deep breath as she placed one foot in the cool clear water. And then her other foot followed shortly. She continued to move, almost like she was in a trance. She had no control over her body and what she was doing. Her legs just seemed to move on their own. Before she knew it she was chest deep in the water. She looked up at the sky, the light of the full moons illuminated her pale face. She took in a deep breath as she took another step and her whole body was completely submerged in water. She started to float effortlessly in the cool liquid, letting her thoughts go as her mind became blank and she could feel nothing but the water encasing her completely. Her robes flowed around her peacefully and for once she felt rested. She let her mind be at peace as she closed her eyes. However the second she did she could hear the distant sound of laughter. It sounded like the laughter of children, little girls to be exact. There was a soft white light in her vision and she could see two girls running down a corridor, holding hands and laughing. The gleeful scene was quick to fade however, but it did shift to something else. Amphitrite could hear the sound of an ocean. Water shifting and moving around itself. She saw the girl from her dreams, her face still blurry but she could tell it was the same girl. "Don't worry, Amphitrite. I'm coming." She said. Her voice was soft but strong at the same time. And just as quickly as the image came to her, Amphitrite's eye shot open and she could feel herself being drawn to the surface of the water. As soon as her head broke the surface of the water she gasped for air but her eyes met the gaze of a familiar pair of brown eyes. Ben Solo sat at the edge of the pond, watching her in the Moonlight. "Do you have any idea how long you were under water?"


End file.
